User blog:Deathblade 100/Halloween Special: Skinwalker vs Wendigo
All mythologies have some form of monster whether it's Japanese Yokai, Greek Cyclopes and Centaurs, Slavic Vampires or simply Western European Werewolves. So today I'm putting two Native American mythological creatures against each other. The Wendigo- Cannibalistic spirit; that savages any human in its path for food. VS The Skinwalker- Shapechanging shaman; that consumes the spiritual essence of its victims. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and abilities of these two legendary horror creatures. We dissect these creatures strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death as we see which monster is the Deadliest Warrior. Wendigo The Wendigo, also known as the Windigo, is an evil spirit of Native American folklore, known for its connection with the worst sin of all: cannibalism. According to myth, humans giving in to cannibalism, even for their own survival, call the curse of the Wendigo upon themselves. They undergo a transformation into a man-like beast, their minds seeking only one thing: more human flesh to consume. When spotting prey, Wendigos often, if not always, summoned a snowstorm so cold that trees would start to crack. This is to hide their approach, for the storm fills the air with snow and noise. Before a human knows what's happening, the wendigo grabs him or her and begins to dine. Belief in the Wendigo is so strong among some tribes that it has become a very real mental illness among some people, known as Wendigo psychosis. Those with Wendigo psychosis live with the constant fear that they will become a monster if they imbibe in human flesh, and that they will constantly pursue more and more. One true-life Wendigo was Swift Runner, a Plains Cree who lived in Alberta. In 1878, he was arrested, tried, and put to death after he killed and ate his wife and five children during a harsh snowstorm. Weapons: The Wendigo savages its victims with: |-| Bite= Teeth *Number: 32 *Length: 2 inches |-| Grasping= Claws *Number: 10 *Length: 4 inches *Razor Sharp |-| Other= Roar *Psychological weapon *Can induce paranoia in victim *Makes it easier for the Wendigo to hunt |-| Powers= Snowstorm Summoning *Summons blizzards *Obscures vision *Masks Wendigo's presence Skinwalker A Skinwalker is a shapeshifter in Native American mythology. According to legend, they were a person or shaman that would wear the pelt of an animal in order to assume their shape and characteristics. The Navajo tribe call them 'Yee Naaldooshi' or 'they who walk on four legs'. They can also mimic any animal or human noise they choose. Their favoured forms are: wolves, coyotes and bears. They were similar to the Werewolf. The Skinwalker would kill its victims in order to take their spiritual essence and strengthen itself. Weapons: The Skinwalker counters with: |-| Bite= Fangs *Number: 42 *Length: 3 inches |-| Grasping= Bear Claws *Number: 10 *Length: 4 inches *Razor Sharp |-| Other= Enhanced Senses *Vary from animal forms *Senses get sharper *Can assist in finding prey or evading danger |-| Powers= Vocal Mimicry *Can copy animals or humans *Can be used to make a distraction Personal Edges Bite: Skinwalker. While the Wendigo may have razor sharp teeth, they're still human teeth. The Skinwalker's fangs are designed for crushing bones. Grasping: Draw. They pretty much are the same thing. Other: Wendigo. The Wendigo's hatchet is a proper weapon. Enhanced senses are just that. Powers: Draw. Vocal mimicry can be an advantage but it can also be a weakness as it can attract the Wendigo towards the Skinwalker. That said, the snowstorm can also be a downside as it can result in both combatants being disorientated. Battle ''Forested Plains, 2015 '' A bloodcurdling roar filled the air as the Wendigo looked up from its most recent kill, blood still dripping from its mouth. As the Wendigo fed on its victim, a large wolf appeared and after a while, flung itself at the cannibal, teeth snapping. The Wendigo threw the shapechanger off it before countering. The Skinwalker quickly started to withdraw as the Wendigo angrily summoned a snowstorm to mask its presence. The Skinwalker pricked its ears up as it attempted to detect the Wendigo's approach through the howling of the wind. A roar echoed through the air as the Wendigo approached. The Skinwalker quickly imitated a human voice to draw the cannibal off. For a split second it threw the Wendigo off of the shapechanger's trail. Almost half a minute later, the cannibal started to work its way back towards its victim. As the cannibal started to return to its meal, the Skinwalker, now having changed into a large Grizzly Bear, leapt towards the Wendigo, clawing at it. The Wendigo started to slash back, tearing a chunk of flesh loose. As the two creatures struggled, the Skinwalker plunged its jaw onto the Wendigo's neck and tore it open. As the Wendigo started to falter, the shapechanger ran into the cannibal's legs, knocking it off the edge of a cliff killing it. With its opponent dead, the Skinwalker roared in victory before staggering off into the forest to change back into it's human form. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be 1 vs 1 and set in a forest. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Voting ends on the 31st of October. Until Season 4 comes around next year, good luck guys. Category:Blog posts